Season Finale
by Zoey Seraphine Bates
Summary: This is what will hapen in the season finale.


**This is how I think this season and next season will play out. I do not like the Brennan getting pregnant idea. Do it right Fox, or I will be pissed.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. But why do I have to disclaim it? It's not like I don't want to own Bones.**

**Dedicated to Domonic Fallin. He's one of my best friends, and he is super funny.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Booth and Max couldn't believe that Brennan wanted to have a baby. She was always so insistent that she didn't want kids. What was even more surprising was that she wanted Booth to be the father. Booth wanted to be the kid's father, but he also wanted to be in the child's life. Max and Booth were discussing how Brennan should get pregnant.**

"**Booth, are you going to be the father?"**

"**Yes. I would be more than happy to donate my sperm so that Brennan could have a child." He had to pretend that it didn't bother him that he had to donate his sperm. He was thinking about telling her that he wouldn't be the father unless she'd have sex with him. Not sex, **_**make love**_** to him. He didn't want to have sex with her. He wanted to make love to her. He wanted to kiss her and cuddle with her.**

"**So you're just going to donate your sperm?"**

"**Yes. What would you like to see me do?" **_**Besides marry her.**_

"**Make her sleep with you. Tell her you'll only be the father if she has sex with you. Tell her you won't donate your sperm." They thought alike. Max just wanted to see his daughter with a good man. Booth just wanted to be her universe, the thing she lived for.**

"**She wouldn't think anything of it if I slept with her."**

"**Please, Booth. If you slept with her you'd be in control."**

"**How could I be in control?"**

"**She'd feel closer to you if you slept with her verses donate your sperm. You might even be able to trick her into letting you live with her and the baby."**

"**You know what, you're right Max."**

"**I want a good man in her life. You're the best man she will ever get. You're the best man for her."**

"**I'm not that great of a man, Max. She's dated better than me."**

"**Who? Who could possibly have been better than you could be?"**

"**Sully. Sully was a lot better."**

"**Who is Sully?"**

"**Sully was the other FBI agent she dated. He was the best guy she has ever been with."**

"**You would be so much better. You would be perfect for her."**

"**We're good for each other. We get along. How would we be perfect for each other?"**

"**You fight, that's good for you. When you fight, you know how the other person feels. You get along better. You love each other. Love is important."**

"**Love is important. How could I disagree with that? I love to hug her. She is so beautiful. I love her, Max."**

"**If you love her than don't accept being a sperm donor. Make her marry you first. Date her, let her know what true love is."**

"**I can't force her. If she doesn't want me as a husband, I at least want to be a part of her life somehow."**

"**How are you a part of her life if you aren't dating her and you aren't married to her?"**

"**Her child will be half me and half her. She doesn't have that much time left, and she knows it."**

"**She has plenty of time. She's not even forty yet."**

"**Yeah, but still. She sees she's losing time."**

"**Marry her first, Booth. I'll never forgive you if you don't."**

"**Now I'm in the middle! Why do you have to put me in the middle? She wants a kid as soon as possible and you want me to marry her first. I don't know what to do."**

"**Talk to her. She can know how I feel, Booth."**

"**I know, but she'll find a way to manipulate me into getting her pregnant."**

"**It doesn't hurt to try."**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Brennan heard a knock on her door. She came running to her door. "Coming!" It was Booth. "Hi, Booth. Come in."**

"**I need to talk to you."**

"**About what?"**

"**You wanting to have a baby."**

"**What about it?"**

"**You would be a wonderful mother."**

"**I know."**

_**Come on Seeley, say the tough words.**_** "I don't want to be just a sperm donor."**

"**I can't let you be anything more."**

"**Why? Just go on a date with me Bones. Let me show you what true love is."**

"**I will not go on a date with you." He put his knuckle under her chin and made her look him in the eyes.**

"**Why won't you go on a date with me?" He knew she couldn't lie to his eyes. "Am I a terrible man?"**

"**Booth, Seeley, you are a wonderful man. I don't want to get hurt, that's all."**

"**I won't hurt you. I won't be the father if you don't date me."**

"**Why?"**

"**I don't want to just be the kid's father. I want to be the person they can come to with anything. I want to be the one that takes them to the zoo and picks them up from school. I want to tuck them in every night."**

"**I just need a sperm donor. I don't need you like that."**

"**I won't just be a sperm donor. You'll have to find someone else if all you want is a sperm donor."**

"**I don't want anyone else."**

"**Why? Am I special?" He asked her in a teasing tone.**

"**I know you. If I change my mind on wanting the child to have their biological father, I know you. Not that I will."**

"**Am I special, Bones? Do you love me?"**

"**You are special, Booth. I love you as a friend and as a partner. I can't love you as anything more."**

"**Why can't you love me as anything more?" He pulled his knuckle from under her chin because he had figured out that he had left his hand there too long.**

"**I would only get hurt." His heart went out to her right then. She'd been hurt too much. He was determined to take her pain away.**

"**I won't hurt you Bones. I promise."**

"**I know. You wouldn't hurt me. I just can't take the risk."**

"**Having a baby is taking a risk."**

"**How?"**

"**You don't know what the kid will be like. It could be born mentally retarded or physically incapable."**

"**I'm really starting to hate my logics."**

"**It's the truth. You like the truth."**

"**Are you sure you won't be just a sperm donor? Can't we just have sex? Make a compromise?"**

"**I won't be a sperm donor."**

"**I promise I will date you if you have sex with me."**

"**Fine." They both started walking toward the bedroom.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**It had been over two months since they had slept together. Someone was now knocking on Booth's door. He was praying it wasn't Brennan. She had promised him she would date him and she didn't. "Coming!" He opened the door to find Bones.**

"**Hi, Booth."**

"**Hi, Bones. How are you?"**

"**Pregnant."**

"**What?"**

"**I'm pregnant, Booth."**

"**Who's the father." **_**Please don't be me. Please don't be me.**_

"**You." **_**Damn.**_

"_**You never kept your promise to me Bones. You promised me you would date me."**_

"_**I'm fine with the end result."**_

"_**I'm not."**_

"_**Too bad. Suck it up Booth."**_

"_**Are you sure I'm the father?"**_

"_**Yes Booth. You're the only person I've slept with in the last few months. I can get a DNA test if you want."**_

"_**Damn it!"**_

"_**What, Booth?"**_

"_**Damn it, damn it, damn it!"**_

"_**What's wrong?"**_

"_**What's wrong! I'm the father!" He raised his voice, but he wasn't screaming at her.**_

"_**I thought you would want to know!" She was screaming at him.**_

"_**I don't want another kid I'm never going to be able to see!"**_

"_**It's been six weeks. You can refer to 'kid' as 'she'."**_

"_**Oh, so I'm going to have a daughter?" He was talking gently now.**_

"_**Yes." She lowered her voice too. He went over to her and hugged her.**_

"_**I'm going to have a daughter."**_

"_**Yeah."**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**He was more in love with her now than he had been six months ago. It had been six months since they had had sex. She was pregnant, and Booth was more in love with her now than he had been. He was now driving himself nuts over her. She wouldn't have any of him. She insisted she didn't need him. Could she not see that he was crazy about her? And she called herself a genius. She was due in three months. God, time passed too fast. Just then, his phone rang. It was Angela.**_

"_**Hi Ange."**_

"_**Booth." Her tone did not sound pleasant. She sounded upset.**_

"_**What's wrong, Angela?"**_

"_**Brennan miscarried."**_

"_**Oh, god."**_

"_**Yeah. She's really upset because the doctor told her she can't ever have children."**_

"_**Poor Bones."**_

"_**She wants you here Booth."**_

"_**Where are you?"**_

"_**The hospital, duh."**_

"_**Which one?"**_

"_**The one we always end up at."**_

"_**I'll be right there."**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**He was now at the hospital, and he was walking towards her room. He didn't know what he was going to tell her. He opened the door.**_

"_**Hi, Booth."**_

"_**Hi, Bones." He whispered to her.**_

"_**Come here."**_

"_**Are you okay?"**_

"_**I'll make it." He could see that she had been crying. Her eyes were a little red.**_

"_**I'm so sorry, Bones."**_

"_**Me too."**_

"_**It'll all work out."**_

"_**I didn't love her."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I couldn't force myself to love someone I'd never met."**_

"_**Oh, Bones. It's not your fault."**_

"_**I know it's not my fault, but still…"**_

"_**Shhh. Don't."**_

"_**Hey, I'm going to leave you two alone." He hadn't even noticed Angela was there.**_

"_**Bye, Ange." They whispered at the same time.**_

"_**Maybe I'm just not supposed to have a family."**_

"_**Oh, sweetheart." Max whispered from the doorway. "You have a family."**_

"_**Who? Who is my family?"**_

"_**Oh, Bones." It was Booth's turn to whisper to her.**_

"_**I don't have a family. That's why no one will answer me."**_

"_**You have me and Russ. You have Booth."**_

"_**Booth is not family. You and Russ left me at fifteen. Family wouldn't do that."**_

"_**I am your family, Bones. I will always be here for you." He had unshed tears in his eyes.**_

"_**Awwww," Max said from the doorway.**_

"_**I know, Booth. You care about me. You love me."**_

"_**Awwww."**_

"_**Max, can you stop with the awing? Please?"**_

"_**Yeah, you two are just so good together."**_

"_**Give me a hug, Bones." She wrapped her arms around his waist, and her kissed her cheek before she pulled him really close. He put his arms around her too. They just held each other for about two minutes.**_

_**Eventually, he let her go. It would be tough, but they would make it.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**I can see what's going to happen in the finale. Booth is going to sleep with her and fall more in love with her than he already is.**_


End file.
